


The Life and Deaths of Tegan Quin

by twistedlikes



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedlikes/pseuds/twistedlikes
Summary: Sara Quin is an FBI agent with the Behavioral Analyst Unit, who one day investigates a crime scene that brings up new information regarding the death of her older sister’s friend that was murdered when Sara was just a child. What happens when a seemingly routine case changes the perception of a life Sara has always known; twisting it into something mind-bending, and horrifying.





	The Life and Deaths of Tegan Quin

January 1987  
Nineteen year old Tegan Quin has just finished up her end of shift duties at the local movie theater. She collects her keys and dark coat from her locker in the employees lounge when she is startled by a loud crash.  
Heart pounding and coat raised to her chest, she is frozen from the unexpected commotion. When her nerves calm down from the initial shock, she walks carefully toward the direction of the noise.  
She notices one of the storage room doors slightly ajar: she tries, and fails to remember if she closed it or not. She continues taking hesitant steps and as she is about to reach for the handle.  
“ Hey Tegan!”  
“ SHIT!” She yells turning around-catching her breath, her hand gripping tighter around the coat in her hand. She eases her release of the fabric only when she looks down to see six year old Sara Clement.  
“ Christ Sarebare, you scared me!”  
Tegan finally using her coat for its purpose, slides each arm through the sleeves. Tegan then picks up Sara with little effort, and starts walking in the direction of the managers office forgetting all about the noise in the storage room.  
“ You really shouldn’t wonder around this place, you could get hurt.”  
Sara listened as her hands mindlessly played with the collar on Tegan’s coat. “ I was just looking for you, Stacy said she’s almost ready.” Tegan smiled at the innocence she saw in Sara and set her down to walk the rest of the way.  
Sara Clement was Stacy's little sister; the manager of the theater, and Tegan's best friend. Tegan had know Sara since she was in her mother's womb. She had become really close to Stacy a few months before Sara was born. Tegan had no siblings of her own and loved watching Sara grow up.  
Stacy’s father was head sheriff in town and had been showing up the last few months to pick up Stacy from work. He would sometimes bring Sara to give his wife some down time. At first Stacy was annoyed by it, but once a young local girl came up missing only to be found days later deceased, she was more than okay with it. Stacy was the type of girl who was afraid of her own shadow and the thought of someone doing the horrible things that were done to that girl welcomed her fathers presence. He would often follow Tegan home as well, she thought it was nice of him, but at the same time, she didn't want to trouble him. She assured him a few nights ago that she always drove straight home, and that her dad often met her on the front porch. Tegan could see the Sheriff felt a lot better after knowing that bit of information.  
When Tegan reached the office Stacy was already exiting the room. “ Hey Tee, do you want to come over tonight, Ted is bringing over some videos.”  
Before she could answer little Sara wrapped her arms around her. “ Yeah Tee! Please.”  
“ Sara really, give her some room. Why do you have to be so clingy.” Stacy seeing her sister’s pouting face and red cheeks would not pass the opportunity to tease her sister further “ Awe do you have a crush on her or something?” When Sara’s red face turns even brighter, Stacy laughs enough to make Sara run to the exit door where their dad is waiting.  
“ Stace what the heck, did you really have to say that? ”  
“ Oh come on Tee, I’m just teasing. Its what sisters are suppose to do”  
As the two girls walk to the exit, Stacy notices Tegan's lack of conversation and stops Tegan just an ear shot away from Sara and her father. “ Hey, are you alright? Look I was just teasing-”  
“ No, I’m just, I’m just paranoid. I have this fear that your parents might see me differently and maybe not want me around anymore. I don’t know, its so damn scary Stace.”  
Stacy watched as Tegan bit at her lower lip and tried to look anywhere but at her. She herself had not thought about what other people would think of Tegan coming out. She was just Tegan, the same person she had always been. She felt no difference and she was sure her parents would feel the same way too.  
“Tee, you have absolutely nothing to worry about, mom and dad love you to death. Hell, sometimes I think they like you more than me.” Stacy’s comment brings a smile to her  
“Yeah, I am kind of the daughter they always wanted.” Tegan is sarcastic, but the tension has left and Stacy wraps her arm around Tegan’s shoulder and leans in. “ Well no matter what you still got me, and Sara she loves you to death too, you know that right. That little shit, I tell yah.”  
“Stace..”  
“ Oh don’t Stace me, now what I want to know is if you have someone in mind yet?”  
Tegan smiles and watches to make sure they could not be overheard. “ Well there is this one girl, but I don’t know..”  
Stacy stops them in their tracks. “ Its me isn’t it, oh my god I knew it, but you do know Ted and I are pretty serious. I know it's not going to be easy getting over me I'm-  
Tegan pushes Stacy away and replies. “ You wish.”  
“ So there is someone, poor little Sara, she’s going to be so heart broken. ” Tegan rolls her eyes and continues to walk out the door.  
“ What? Seriously though, I wonder. She’s such a little tomboy. She won’t let me dress her or put make up on her.”  
“ Stacey she’s six.”  
Exiting the building Stacy begins to lock the doors while Tegan says her goodbyes. She declines the offer to go over to Stacy’s house. She's too exhausted from the day and just wants to sleep.  
Sheriff Clement follows Tegan from the parking lot to the main road, as she takes a left, he contemplates following her home. He knows her father is waiting for her, but he still feels obligated; however, it's been a quite night, and he knows she doesn't have far to go. Taking a right, he decides to head home with his girls.  
Unknowingly to the sheriff, it would be a decision he would come to regret the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I've written. I made a deal with another fanfic writer that if she finished hers, I would finish mine, AND, it looks like she's about done with the one I was hoping for. SO, it's time to complete The Life and Deaths of Tegan Quin.


End file.
